One's Written Past Is Another's Future Story
by TigerBlossom
Summary: Living in a town full of wolves, Stiles feels quite out of place and unsure of where it is he stands within the wolf clan. Though times seem to be dark and cruel, the young teen will soon find himself torn and at a lost as to what to do. Will he chose to be with his own kind, or will he chose over the man that has managed to steal his heart? STEREK SLASH


**Author's Note- **Good evening my lovelies! So, before you continue on, I just want you all to know that this is only a sneak peek for the time being. I was thinking of making this a series, but I had decided to go with just a one shot. It is still a work in progress, so it won't be up for a little while longer, but I am just so stoked about this fanfic that I had at leas wanted to share this much with all you readers out there.

I've come to notice that there isn't one (if any at all) fanfics of the Teen Wolf characters being hybrids, and because I am a suckers for those, I had decided to break that trend (if there are any fanfics of the characters being hybrids much like this one, then I apologize).

If any of you out there have a question about this story, please, feel free to send my a message either through comments or private message and I will do my best to answer said question!

**Warnings: **This is a SLASH story. If you do not like malexmale, then goodbye, you are not wanted here. Have a nice day!

* * *

Moonlight washed over the trees, casting heavy shadows over the forest floor, the silence broken harshly by the loud rain pattering all around. Rushed footsteps echoed through the empty trees, the earth soggy beneath a cloaked figures feet as hey raced through the bushes, bolting back and forth in a desperate effort to escape. The figure glanced widely over their shoulders, their breath coming in frantic gasps.

Not paying attention, a mud coated foot caught on an over-grown root, causing the figure to trip. A startled yelp left their lips as they crashed to the ground, mud and water soaking through their tattered clothes instantly. Cradling something close to their chest, the figure looked around as the sound of multiple feet in the distance grew closer and closer. Pushing themselves back up to their feet, the cloaked figure limped off in another direction. Suddenly spotting a faint outline of a house just a few yards ahead, the soaked figure looked over their shoulder once more before they quickly made their way over to the shadowed house.

Panting, the figure stepped in the faint moonlight, revealing a young woman, drenched from the rain, carrying something in her arms, a pair of black and orange atop her head, a matching tail at the base of her spine, peeking out from beneath her cloak. Stumbling to the porch, the woman carefully got down on her knees, her breathing beginning to return to normal for the time being. Bringing the bundle away from her chest, she gazed down lovingly at the small baby boy wrapped securely in a slightly damp blanket, dozing peacefully, seemingly undisturbed by any of the rough jostling from earlier.

Clenched her eyes shut tight, the woman placed a soft kiss on the boys forehead before she then gently laid the sleeping boy down at the door. Tears mixed with rain on the woman's face as she rubbed the child's cheek. Reaching into her cloaks pocket, the drenched woman pulled out a semi-dry note, placing it over the baby's blanket.

Brushing a cold hand over the child's head, the dark haired female smiled brokenly, her eyes glowing with love and pain. "Goodbye, my cub. I pray you live a life without fear and rage." A pointed ear twitched as the sounds of footsteps once again hit her sensitive hearing. Trying to hold back anymore oncoming tears, the woman looked at her child one last time. "I will love you always and forever." With those last words uttered, the woman quickly got to her feet, a strangled sob passing through her lips. Not wasting another second, she reached out and knocked on the wooden door before she turned away, darting off back into the surrounding forest, the shadows of the night swallowing her up nearly instantly.

Not a minute later the door creaked open, revealing an equally young woman with slightly frizzy brown hair that surrounded lighter brown ears, a clean yet poofy tail peeking out from behind her thick throw blanket. The woman's brows drew together when she at first spotted no one at her door. "Hello? Is someone there?"

Brown pointed ears perked up as a faint rustle reached them, catching the woman's attention to the doorstep. Her eyes widened, a gasp escaping her, her hand coming up to her mouth as she spotted the small boy lying on her porch, watching as the boy began to stir from his slumber. Quickly bending down, the brunet gather the small baby in her arms, bringing him close to herself to warm his chilled body.

As she lifted the boy into her arms, she watched as wide, vibrant honey brow eyes opened and look up at her. She watched with concern as the small infant began to cry, large tears falling from his eyes. "Shh shh, little one. Don't cry." The woman soothed as her eyes searched the surrounding area trying to find any source of where the child could have come from.

Scanning the area once more for any sign of another being, the brown haired woman looked down at the slowly calming baby boy. Lowering her eyes down at the note tucked unto the blanket, the young brunet grasped it in her hand. Staring at it for a moment, she sighed faintly, wondering what the note could possibly tell her about why someone had abandoned their child onto her doorstep. Glancing out at the darkened forest once more, the brown eared woman turned around and walked back into her home, the small bundle cradled carefully in her arms.


End file.
